Respect Me
by Ringabel
Summary: Samey and Amy return home after getting eliminated and they still have a lot of sisterly issues to work out, but Samey taking Jasmine's advice might just turn the way Amy treats her around.
1. Chapter 1

After Samey and Amy had went out of the cannon of shame they had went back to their normal life which meant the worst for Samey but she was determined to turn things around with her sister, she was tired of getting pushed around and with all the confidence Jasmine had bestowed her with… she was willing to give it her best shot.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get me some snacks? I mean you're useless for anything else, got us both voted off the show! You just had to be an attention hog didn't you?" Amy said as she shot glaring daggers at her sister, Samey only sighed but stood up from the couch they had been sitting on.

"You're lucky we even let you on the furniture, you're like a dog!" Amy laughed and Samey still stood there which Amy didn't understand, she should be getting her snacks. "Get it yourself, I'm tired of you bossing me around all the time!" Samey yelled at Amy who stood in disbelief that Samey was actually standing up to her. "Excuse me?!"

"I'm sick of it! I came on the show to get away from you and make friends even, and you had to ruin that too, you get everything Amy, and what do I get? Nothing, nothing at all!" Samey continued to yell which left Amy shocked; she didn't think her sister had it in her to talk back that much to her.

Amy said nothing and stormed off annoyed, Samey didn't think that would happen but she was pleased that she had stood up for herself. "I'm glad that worked out.." Samey muttered to herself, and she was also glad that she hid her birth certificate so Amy couldn't change it to Sparemy, she wouldn't let that happen, not again.

It also sucked that their parents didn't care that much about Samey, they were always focused on Amy, it bothered Samey, she deserved as much respect as Amy got and she was a lot nicer than her, she didn't understand why they treated Amy better.

It made Samey want to leave sometimes but she really had nowhere to go, she had run away once but came back within a few days, no one even noticed, that was the worst part.

Still no sign of Amy coming back, Samey wondered if she really did piss Amy off that bad, whatever her sister deserved it, she deserved a lot more, she had that coming for a long, long time. Samey smiled as she had the couch to herself at the moment and decided to get herself some snacks, she headed into the kitchen but she heard faint sobbing.

Amy was actually crying? Amy actually has feelings?! Now that was a shocker to Samey, it wasn't that fake crying either, she had seriously hurt her? Whatever she still deserved it, Samey went back and sat on the couch, she wanted to enjoy watching TV while she could because when her parents get back she knew she was going to get yelled at.

After all, Amy is the "perfect" one, and that's what Samey hated the most about her sister. Samey blocked out the sounds around her as she turned up the TV, she was seriously tired of being treated terribly by her sister, and if it took making her cry every now and then to make her see how much she was hurting too, then she'd do it.

Plus Amy did deserve it; Samey ignored her thoughts and kept watching TV.

Samey was glad she listened to Jasmine about standing up for herself.

A/N: Next chapter will have Samey and Amy's parents coming home, will Samey get in trouble?


	2. Chapter 2

The door had slammed open and Samey and Amy's parents were entering, Samey was still sitting on the couch as they brought in groceries. Samey's dad then asked her where Amy was; of course they didn't care about her, only Amy.

"How would I know?" Samey said as her dad had finished putting down groceries and her dad stopped and stood in front of the TV, blocking Samey's view. "You're her sister, you're supposed to look out for her." Now that was funny, look out for Amy?

When did Amy ever look out for her? Samey didn't really want to get grounded for back talk so she sighed "Yeah, sure." Then her mom came in and told her to go find Amy.

Of course Samey knew where Amy was, she was in her room crying or something, Samey really didn't care, why should she? Amy always bullied her, always came first. Sometimes Samey wondered why she put up with it all. "Fine," Samey said as she got up from the couch going to find her sister Amy. She knocked on her sister's door.

"Go away! You're a jerk, all I ever do is be nice to you by letting you use my things, letting me do things for me," Amy said as she pretended to fake sob, or at least what Samey thought was fake.

"That isn't fun for me you know?" Samey said through the door. "Which is why Jasmine was right, I do need to stand up to you more…" and Amy said nothing to that.

"Yeah, whatever, mom and dad just made me come look for you, you'll always be more important than me to them, so it isn't like it matters," Samey said as she left, Amy could only smile, that's right, she would always be the better one, which is why her sister Sammy, who she called Samey would always be a lesser Amy.

Though Amy did notice that she was hurting her sister quite a bit, she never really cared, she always treated Samey this way. Somewhere she thought that maybe Samey didn't mind because she always let her push her around. And when she stole her spot on the show, she began to notice that.

"Maybe I should start being a little nicer to her…" Amy muttered to herself, after all, her sisters words did kind of get through to her, it made her realize just how mean she had been to her for several years, and on total drama, she would try and make it up to her.

Amy just wasn't sure how, she had days to think about it though, and Samey—no, Sammy, was right, her—no, their parents did treat her better than they treated Sammy, and she felt bad for that. That was when she heard yelling in the living room.

"You made your sister cry?!" Amy heard their mom yell, and then she heard a follow up from that. "Do you want to be grounded?!" and she knew the first way to make it up to her.

Amy unlocked her door and ran into the living room. "Hey, it's whatever mom, it's fine, leave her alone." Her mom and dad were a little shocked to hear that coming from Amy.

Amy normally always tormented Sammy; even made them start calling her "Samey."

"As long as you're okay then," Both parents said and Amy nodded and crossed her arms.

"Run along now Samey, and leave your sister alone," Their mom said, but Amy corrected their mom. "Her name is Sammy, mother, got that?"

That was again another shock to both their mom and dad; Amy was acting nice to her own sister? They knew about sibling rivalry, but they knew Amy's was a bad case where she bossed Samey—Sammy, around. "Sammy," Their mom corrected "sorry for that."

That was something Sammy never expected to hear, sorry? And them apologizing to her? Sammy didn't know what was up but Amy was actually being nice to her, it was weird.

Maybe Jasmine's advice had finally paid off. "Yeah…" Sammy muttered and stood there as the two adults walked away to put the groceries away. Amy said nothing, not even explaining why she did all that for her.

"This house got a lot weirder today.." Sammy mouthed as she walked off to her own room, she didn't understand the reason behind everything but maybe it was because of her standing up for herself. Either way, Sammy was kind of glad.

Still Sammy wondered why Amy did it; maybe she would get an answer tomorrow…

A/N: That is why I called her Samey. Ok see you in next chapter. They're slowly re-patching the friendship/bond they once had, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sammy woke up and knocked on her sister's door like she did every morning because she knew her sister would be late always if she didn't, it was kind of her responsibility to do it. "Amy? Come on you're gonna be late and so am I!" and she opened the door getting tired of waiting and Amy was still asleep, go figure. "Hey beauty queen wake up!" and Amy groaned as she got out of bed.

"Uh, thanks for waking me up I guess, it's whatever…" Sammy took it as a compliment anyway and they headed off to school. "Wait, Samey—I mean Sammy there is something I want to tell you…" and Sammy looked at Amy, what could she want, they were going to be late. "Can't it wait? We're gonna be late sis—" and that's when Amy hugged Sammy and said, "You aren't such a horrible sister after all and I'm kind of sorry."

"You're sorry? You're finally sorry?" Sammy said in disbelief because all of this was really weird but what came next was the weirdest of all. "And I care about you."

Sammy never thought she would hear that from Amy like ever. But what came after that was even weirder, Amy leaned in close and kissed—kissed… her?!

"A-Amy?! Why the heck did you do that?!" Sammy practically screeched in shock and Amy said "There is a reason I've always been mean to you, I liked you for a long time and wanted to ruin your relationships with guys and girls because I want you to myself."

Sammy was shocked was all this true? "Amy…" said Sammy in shock as she hugged her sister, held her close, their bodies meshing into a warmth that was new to them, she could feel her sisters heart beat growing faster, she twined her fingers together with her sisters and said "Well I like you to sis…" and Sammy smiled and Amy said "Y-you do…?"

They were going to be late to school but Amy thought it would be worth it and kissed her sister passionately. "Let's skip school today," Amy giggled and Sammy blushed as her sister pushed her onto the bed… they would skip school today…

The two sisters had reunited their sisterly bond and with a little extra in return they had become more…. Their relationship had been re-paired and they couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: That's it guys I'm glad you enjoyed my story! :) Thank you! Thank you for the nice reviews, I love you! Bye!**


End file.
